Petite romance chez les GBoys
by Moko-Hime
Summary: Heero a besoin d'aide, et Duo a une petite idée derrière la tête. Le rating n'est pas vraiment mérité mais on sait jamais. Bonne lecture ! [1x2]


**Disclaimer :** Bouuuuh… Je pers pas espoir ! Mon anniversaire est dans longtemps mais je les aurais ! èé

**Genre :** Heuuu… Guimauve à fond, **yaoi** (homophobes, on dégage !) et total OOC ! Tout ce que j'aime quoi ! XD

**Couple :** My favourite ! Le Heero/Duo !

**Petite note pour moi-même ou pour ceux qui ont le courage de lire mes conneries XD : **

Hem, je vais pas vous cacher la vérité, je me suis mise à Gundam Wing parce que j'avais entendu dire que c'était le parfait shonen où il y avait le plus de couples yaoi possible ! XD (on voit à peine la yaoiste là… ¬.¬) Mais bon, j'ai bien aimé et je cherche activement les tomes du mangas ! Donc cet OS est basé principalement sur l'anime ou sur ce que j'ai pu lire à propos de l'enfance des persos dans les fics ou sur des sites. Vous m'excuserez donc si il y a des fautes dans l'histoire hein ! C'est mon premier dans cette section mais j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira ! C'est écrit juste comme ça pour se détendre, pas du tout prise de tête (enfin pour les perso si mais on s'en fout XD) !

J'ai bien sûr craqué sur le couple 01x02 ! XD (comme je suis fan du SasuNaru, ça me rappelle aussi ce couple, niveau caractères des persos…) Mais il ne sera pas du tout surprenant de croiser du 03x04 dans mes fics

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Petite romance chez les G-boys. 

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Duo aimait : ses amis pilotes (et non pilotes d'ailleurs), son Gundam Deathscythe, manger des gâteaux et des glaces, parler en anglais, sa langue natale, blaguer, rigoler, embêter Wuffy (s'il pouvait lire dans ces pensées, celui-ci en baverait !), et tout plein d'autre choses que l'autatrice a la flemme d'écrire. ((Hey ! Coupez moi ça tout de suite ! °farfouille dans ses feuilles° C'était pas dans le script d'origine ! . Duo : On va la laisser et continuer l'histoire hein.. .)) Bref, parmi tout ça, il y avait une chose en particulier qu'il adorait plus que tout.

Heero.

Oui, oui, je sais, vous allez me dire que j'ai déjà mentionné qu'il aimait ses camarades, mais Duo aimait Heero d'une manière différente de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

Il aimait Heero d'un amour pur, sincère et véritable. Bref, il était tout simplement amoureux de son asocial de coéquipier. Faut dire aussi, qui ne craquerait pas sur ce charmant petit cul moulé au spandex ? Miam… Mais là je m'égare, hem…

¤

Cependant il y avait aussi des choses que Duo n'aimait pas, peut-être même encore plus que celles qu'il aimait. Il n'aimait pas faire semblant d'être heureux lorsqu'il ne l'était pas, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Quatre alors il gardait son masque de joker et il souriait. Il n'aimait pas non plus la guerre ; quel paradoxe quand on est pilote de Gundam pendant la plus grande guerre des galaxies !

Mais surtout, il détestait le sentiment de jouissance qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il massacrait des soldats en laissant la place à Shinigami. Mais c'était le pris à payer pour voir arriver la paix, alors il supportait. Et puis il était habitué à voir la Mort en face depuis son enfance, alors un peu plus un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça changeait.. ?

Malgré ça, la pire des horreurs qui avaient pu traverser sa courte existence était une immonde chose ROSE nommée Réléna. Réléna Darlian Peacecraft pour être exacte ; princesse du Royaume de Sank. Elle, Duo ne la détestait pas, non ; il la haïssait. Il l'abhorrait, bref, il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture ; il avait envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses froufrous rose bonbon et qu'il entendait sa voix nasillarde.

¤

La raison de cette haine ? Très simple : elle était affreusement cruche et se prenait pour la plus belle comme si tout lui était du. Si ce n'était que ça, Duo aurait pu le supporter, mais ce qu'elle faisait était tout bonnement INPARDONNABLE. Elle voulait Heero. Une rivale sur le plan amoureux. Elle collait sans cesse le brun en lui hurlant dans les oreilles, accrochée à son bras en faisant les yeux doux. C'était une torture pour le natté de la voir ainsi scotchée à l'élu de son cœur. Malheureusement, Heero ne semblait pas le voir ; malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, le brun restait aussi insensible que le jour de leur rencontre et tout les autres jours d'ailleurs…

Ah… Leur rencontre. Assez singulière pour faire un léger euphémisme ; il lui avait tiré dessus sans vergogne. Il l'avait regretté après mais bon, ce qui était fait appartenait au passé.

Duo avait craqué sur ses cheveux en bataille, aussi rebelles que lui, et ses yeux cobalt. En plus, il avait eu l'occasion de le voir sous la douche alors il avait une TRES bonne idée de la musculature dudit glaçon… Il en bavait encore ! Bon, il s'était pris une bonne droite après qui l'avait aussitôt refroidi… Qui aurait pensé que le brun était aussi pudique, hein ?

Arf, il avait encore dérivé sur ce moment… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Duo était vraiment amoureux de Heero, mais ce dernier était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe, c'est pour dire ! Tout les autres avaient deviné (sauf la Rélé-truc mais on s'en fout), ils avaient même essayé de le dire implicitement au concerné mais rien n'avait marché. Soit il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre, soit il était vraiment nul en matière de compréhension de sentiments, ce qui, entre nous, ne serait pas étonnant. Donc Duo déprimait, intérieurement parce qu'extérieurement il était comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire chiant. (1)

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue… (2) Heero venait de rentrer de mission ; pour une fois il avait l'air harassé. Il posa – balança serait le mot exact – donc son sac à dos sur le canapé de leur planque et s'affala sur le fauteuil à côté. Trowa et Wufei étaient partis faire des courses parce que mine de rien, la chose nattée bouffait pour deux.

¤

- Hee-chaaaaaan !!! s'écria joyeusement Duo en s'avançant vers lui avec une moue ravie. T'es rentréééé !!

- C'est Heero.

- Alors ! T'as réussi ? poursuivit le natté en ignorant sa remarque. Suis-je bête ! Evidemment que tu as réussi, on parle du Perfect Soldier là !

- Pitié, faites le taire… gémit le brun en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Tu as l'air fatigué Heero.

La douce et apaisante voix de Quatre intervint, et il posa sa main sur le crâne de Duo, stoppant étonnamment celui-ci dans ses agitations.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, annonça Duo d'une voix beaucoup plus modérée.

Heero souleva un sourcil ; depuis quand le baka était aussi calme ? L'étrange échange muet de Quatre avec lui n'était pas passé inaperçu mais le pilote du Wing n'en avait pas tenu compte. Il haussa mentalement les épaules ; de toute façon, ça n'était pas important.

Bref, Heero se reposait dans son fauteuil, lorsqu'une voix malheureusement bien connue résonna :

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHEEEEEERIIIIIII !!!!

Tous trois se figèrent d'horreur. Réléna était là (3). Ils se regardèrent avec panique : qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pour lui échapper ? Ils avaient beau être pilotes de Gundams, l'élite parmis les élites, cette fille avait un talent incroyable pour dénicher Heero partout ! Ce dernier était le plus affolé des trois ; il venait de rentrer de mission et était crevé, cette folle allait le coller et lui gueuler dans les oreilles pendant trois plombes. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser. Des fois il pensait qu'il aurait vraiment du la tuer dès le début, maintenant c'était trop tard. Duo, lui, s'était renfrogné dès qu'il entendit la voix tant détestée. Elle allait encore rester avec Heero et lui ne pourrait pas passer un peu de temps avec son ami.

Quatre était le moins paniqué puisque personnellement, la jeune fille ne lui posait aucun problème mis à part le niveau sonore. Il ne l'aimait pas trop, mais il compatissait surtout avec ses deux amis et en particulier Duo, puisqu'il connaissait l'amour de celui-ci pour Heero.

¤

Ces instants de réflexion ne prirent que quelques dixièmes de secondes dans la tête de chacun des garçons. Heero tourna un regard suppliant vers Duo qui se serait étouffé de le voir avec une telle expression si la situation n'était pas aussi critique. Il était aussi déçu que le brun ne montre ce qu'il ressentait qu'à cause de cette… chose rose.

- S'il vous plaît, grogna Heero à voix basse tandis que la Rélézilla (4) approchait, aidez-moi.

Quatre et Duo restèrent soufflés. Le célèbre glaçon réputé pour sa fierté demandait de l'aide ? Il devait être vraiment à bout…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait Réléna se rapprocher d'eux en furetant dans tous les coins avec ses « Heeeeroooooo !! Heero chéériiii !! », le brun pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Faites quelque chose mais ne la laissez pas avec moi. Je vais vraiment craquer.

Duo réprimait un petit rire sadique ; voilà qui lui plaisait bien, qu'il la tue donc ! Quatre lui lança un regard de réprimande suite auquel le natté haussa les épaules.

- Je suis navré Heero, mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire, grimaça Quatre avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Heero se prit la tête entre ses mains en gémissant.

Duo qui regardait l'entrée porta son regard sur le japonais et déclara d'une voix hésitante.

- Je… Je crois que j'ai une idée…

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Heero en relevant la tête pour regarder l'américain, plein d'espoir.

Duo esquivait son regard en triturant sa natte.

- Je…

- Je t'en prie ! Fais ce que tu veux mais débarrasse moi d'elle ! l'interrompit Heero.

Le châtain planta ses yeux améthyste dans ceux cobalt du brun. Se regard était presque suppliant, comme s'il le priait de refuser.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je fasse ça ?

Quatre dévisageait son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait vraiment faire quelque chose de dérangeant pour qu'il soit aussi hésitant. Heero lui, se demandait ce que le natté avait derrière la tête, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui. Hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son raisonnement ; ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver dans la pièce, triomphante. Alors que Réléna s'élançait vers lui en hurlant, il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'américain qui attendait et répéta :

- Fais ce que tu veux. Je veux juste qu'elle me laisse tranquille, alors tous les moyens sont bons.

Duo se mordit les lèvres nerveusement en détournant le regard. Ce que le brun venait de dire l'avait profondément remué, même si ce dernier ne s'en doutait pas. Aucun doute qu'il allait le regretter mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et puis, lui non plus n'en pouvait plus de voir Réléna le suivre comme un chien-chien et lui voler le peu de temps qu'il partageait avec Heero.

Le japonais quant à lui, poussa un soupir résigné et se tourna vers elle, qui lui sauta aussitôt au cou.

¤

- Heeeeroooooo !! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu es rentré de mission ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Hn.

Le brun avait déjà mal à la tête, il essaya de se dégager de la prise de la jeune fille, mais elle était pire qu'une sangsue. Il réussit enfin à la décoller mais elle continuait à le noyer sous son flot incessant de paroles. Pire que le natté.

¤

Duo redressa la tête, une lueur déterminée dans son regard améthyste décidé. Il rejeta sa natte en arrière, la laissant se balancer sensuellement au creux de ses reins et s'avança d'une démarche féline vers les deux jeunes gens, sous le regard ébahi de Quatre.

Il s'interposa entre Réléna et Heero. La princesse le regarda en levant un sourcil agacé ; de quoi se mêlait-il enfin ? Heero lui, l'accueillit avec un regard reconnaissant.

« Attends un peu avant de me remercier mon coco… » songea Duo.

Il s'accrocha avec sensualité au cou d'un Heero étonné et défia la blonde du regard.

- Hee-chan, susurra-t-il d'une voix suave, j'en ai marre qu'elle te colle sans cesse. On peut jamais se voir…

En disant ça, il était passé derrière Heero et avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du brun halluciné et plaquait des petits bisou sur celui-ci. Le japonais frissonna en sentant le souffle du châtain qui sourit. Réléna ouvrit grand la mâchoire tellement elle fut surprise et trépigna de colère.

- Lâche le tout de suite ! siffla-t-elle. Heero, enfin ! Dis quelque chose !

Duo la regarda en levant un sourcil mi-étonné, mi-moqueur.

- Pourquoi devrait-il dire quelque chose ? Après tout on sort ensemble. Tu n'as rien à espérer de lui, il n'aime pas les filles, ironisa-t-il.

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, interloqué. C'était donc pour ça que Duo avait rechigné à exécuter son idée. Il se sentit mal sans trop savoir pourquoi mais ne dit rien, du moment qu'il était débarrassé d'elle…

Duo, malgré ses airs assurés, n'en était pas moins nerveux à l'intérieur de peur que le brun le repousse. Mais bon, il avait commencé alors il terminerait ; et puis Heero n'avait rien dit.

Quatre clignait des yeux, pas sûr que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel.

Réléna était furieuse et rouge de jalousie mal contenue. Comment son cher Heero pouvait-il préférer ce moins que rien à elle, la sublime princesse de Sank ? (5) Le natté devait l'avoir manipulé, c'était sûr.

Se mordant mentalement les lèvres, il prit le bras du brun et le tourna sur le côté vers lui, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et se frotta sensuellement contre lui. Il plongea son électrisant regard améthyste dans les yeux d'Heero. Celui-ci se sentit immédiatement attiré par le mauve captivant et unique de ses prunelles, se noyant dedans.

Heero écarquilla les yeux lorsque Duo approcha son visage du sien ; il eut une légère hésitation et plaqua finalement ses lèvres sur celles du japonais. Les yeux de Réléna semblèrent sortit de leurs orbites et Quatre se frappa le front en soupirant.

L'américain doutait que le brun lui adresse à nouveau la parole un jour, mais ses réticences avaient volé en éclat lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur les lèvres de son coéquipier, alors il en profitait jusqu'au bout. Il fit une pression sur la bouche du brun en lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Heero ouvrit instinctivement la bouche et accueillit la langue fiévreuse du châtain qui vint lui caresser le palais et danser avec la sienne. Lorsqu'il avait perçut le souffle chaud de Duo sur son visage son cerveau avait fait un blocage. Il se retint de gémir sous la douceur des lèvres de l'américain ; Dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Sa langue explorait presque avec tendresse les moindres recoins de sa cavité buccale ; mais le brun pouvait sentir une certaine réserve chez Duo. Inconsciemment Heero avait passé ses mains dans le dos du châtain et lui caressait à présent le bassin.

Lentement, Duo souleva les paupières et Heero se sentit irrémédiablement attiré par l'éclat de son regard, comme à chaque fois qu'il observait son équipier.

Il ne s'était écoulé qu'un peu moins d'une minute, mais pour eux deux, le temps avait parut se figer.

¤

Enfin, ils se séparèrent, haletants. Duo s'écarta légèrement du japonais et retira ses bras de sa taille, provoquant ainsi chez le brun une immédiate et désagréable sensation de manque. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, récupérant leur souffle. Puis Duo se tourna vers Réléna tout sourire. Celle-ci était atterrée. Elle qui voulait le premier baiser du japonais.

- Convaincue ? argua le châtain d'une voix triomphante puis, se tournant vers Heero, tu viendras me rejoindre Hee-chan ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil malicieux, priant intérieurement pour le contraire. Il devrait peut-être disparaître pour les prochains jours… Il se décolla complètement du brun et s'éloigna à son grand regret.

- Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer… murmura la blonde, choquée.

Entendant cela, Duo sourit, mais son cœur pleurait, Heero n'allait plus lui reparler après ça, il secoua la tête tristement, Heero serait probablement débarrassé de Réléna comme il le souhaitait.

Quatre regarda son ami sortit de la pièce, peiné pour lui ; il ressentait son angoisse et sa tristesse.

¤

Réléna restait figée, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Elle papillonna des yeux puis lâcha d'une voix absente :

- Au revoir Heero… Quatre…

Le petit blond lui adressa un signe de la main avec un sourire ; quant à Heero, il était tout aussi absent, il ne réagit même pas lorsque la jeune fille sortit d'un air hagard en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

- C'était si inattendu ? se moqua gentiment le blond.

Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, il souleva un sourcil et secoua le brun pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Voir Heero complètement perdu était assez surprenant.

- C'était si inattendu que ça ? répéta Quatre, assez perplexe.

Il savait que Heero n'était pas très réceptif aux sentiments des autres m'enfin là…

- De quoi ?

- Le baiser, Heero ! Le baiser !

A ces mots, le japonais prit soudainement conscience de ce qui s'était passé et rougit furieusement.

« Décidément, songea Quatre, on va de surprise en surprise… Duo qui embrasse Heero, Réléna qui laisse tomber, et Heero qui rougit… C'est le monde à l'envers ! Enfin, pour Duo, je savais qu'il aimait Heero, il me l'a avoué et je pensais bien qu'il finirait par craquer. Mais pas dans cette situation, même si je dois avouer que c'était une bonne idée. »

- Tu devrais aller le voir, proposa Quatre.

- Je…

Il se mordit les lèvres.

- Ne serait-ce que pour le remercier.

- Hein ?

- Il t'a débarrassé d'elle non ? C'est ce que tu voulais.

- … Oui…

Satisfait, le blond laissa Heero planté comme un co-, pardon comme un idiot, dans le salon.

Le brun décida d'aller s'expliquer avec Duo, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ressentait comme un malaise. Il soupira, espérant que sa discussion avec son équipier arrangerait ça. Il visita donc toutes les pièces de leur maison sans trouver le natté ; il sortit dehors en explorant les alentours mais n'eut pas plus de succès ; alors il pensa soudainement que le châtain devait être dans le hangar et se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il courut là-bas, Deathscythe y était bien mais pas de trace de Duo. Découragé, il rentra en traînant les pieds ; Quatre qui l'aperçut devina à sa mine sombre qu'il n'avait pas pu parler avec son ami.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Duo était assis sur un gros rocher plat au beau milieu d'une clairière, dans la forêt qui bordait leur planque. Il s'était isolé pour réfléchir et surtout pour éviter de croiser Heero.

A ce nom, il gémit et enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin… Mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Il repassa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour retrouver le goût du brun. Il n'allait plus jamais lui reparler, aucun doute qu'il devait lui en vouloir… Cette fois, il allait bel et bien mourir… Mais il était heureux, il avait pu au moins une fois goûter aux lèvres d'Heero ; et il préférait mourir de sa main plutôt que tué par des ozzies tant qu'à faire… Il soupira et regarda le ciel teinté de bleu foncé et la lumière qui déclinait. Il ferait mieux de rentrer, alors il se leva.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La nuit était totalement tombée lorsque Duo rentra. Il salua Wufei et Trowa puis nota avec soulagement que Heero était en haut.

- Tu m'aides à faire la cuisine Duo ? lui demanda gentiment Quatre en souriant.

- Yeeeees Quat' !!

En réalité, Duo se doutait bien que Quatre n'avait pas besoin de lui mais voulait seulement parler un peu. Ils entrèrent dans la petite cuisine tandis que Wufei se rendait au hangar où étaient les Gundams, et Trowa s'installa sur le canapé du salon avec un livre. Quatre repoussa la porte de la pièce avec son pied et se tourna vers le châtain.

- Tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je suis juste allé réfléchir un peu dans la forêt, répondit évasivement le natté.

- Et tu as trouvé des réponses ?

- Pas vraiment…

Quatre dévisagea un moment son ami qui avait baissé la tête puis s'approcha.

- Ecoute Duo, je suis sûr que Heero ne t'en veut pas. Il te cherchait tout à l'heure et crois moi, il avait l'air très déçu de ne pas t'avoir trouvé ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'américain préférait ne pas trop y croire de peur d'être déçu.

- Tu vas lui dire ? demanda l'arabe tout en préparant le repas.

- De quoi ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Mais si tu préfères, je vais le dire clairement : Quand vas-tu lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

- … Je… ne sais pas.

- Duo. Souffla le blond d'un air réprobateur.

Le natté haussa les épaules, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Que j'aille le voir et lui dises « oh salut Heero, si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce que je t'aime ! Alors sortons ensemble et soyons heureux toute notre vie ! » Tu crois qu'il va me dire que lui aussi ? J'ose déjà à peine espérer qu'il comprenne et me reparle comme avant, alors qu'il accepte c'est pas la peine. Et puis au fond, c'est mieux comme ça, nous sommes en guerre Quatre, l'un de nous peut tomber n'importe quand. Il vaut mieux qu'il n'en sache rien, finit-il, fataliste.

- …

- ? Qu-Quatre ?

Le blond releva son visage sur lequel coulaient des larmes et fixa son ami avec une colère peinée.

- Quat' ! Mais enfin, pourquoi tu pleures ?! s'écria-t-il avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- Comme d'habitude tu penses aux autres avant toi ! s'insurgea l'arabe, furieux. Tu souffres et tu ne le montres même pas ! Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas un peu plus confiance ? Je suis ton ami, tu devrais le savoir !

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, en pleurs. L'américain s'approcha de lui, hésitant, puis s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras.

- Mais si tu es mon ami, je ne te permets pas d'en douter ! lui reprocha le châtain avec douceur.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me montres pas ce que tu ressens ? Si tu es triste, dis le moi ! Arrête de mentir !

- … Je ne peux pas Quatre. Je veux pas t'inquiéter avec mes problèmes superficiels. Il y a plus important.

- Plus important que ton bonheur ?! Pas d'importance ?! s'étrangla le pilote du Sandrock, voyant rouge. Es tu stupide ? Bien sûr que tu m'inquiètes, idiot ! Mais tu m'inquiètes quand tu ne me dis rien ! Mais je SAIS Duo ! Je SENS ce que tu éprouves ! Je perçoit ta douleur, alors arrête de me dire que ce n'est rien. Tu te détruis et tu ne me laisses même pas t'aider… Alors fais moi un peu confiance et parles moi… S'il te plaît…

- Boys don't cry… souffla Duo avec une tristesse qu'il peinait à refouler.

- Alors je pleurerai pour toi.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Trowa leva les yeux de son livre pour le diriger sur la porte de la cuisine avec un froncement de sourcils. Il tourna la tête en sentant une présence, pour découvrir Wufei, une moue préoccupée au visage.

- C'est quoi ces cris ? s'enquit-il.

- Aucune idée.

Ils entendirent un sanglot ; le chinois fronça les sourcils à son tour et s'avança vers la porte fermée mais il se heurta au bras tendu du français. Le regardant, celui-ci secoua négativement la tête, lui signifiant de rester en dehors de ça. Wufei comprit et n'insista pas, tout de même inquiet.

¤

Dans une chambre sombre, un jeune homme appuyait son front contre ses mains, essayant d'étouffer sa culpabilité.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Duo le regarda longuement en se mordant les lèvres. Quatre agrandit soudainement les yeux, surpris, en entendant de faibles sanglots. Il leva les yeux et lorsqu'il vit les gouttes d'eau brillantes rouler sur les joues du natté, il se rua sur lui et serra avec force le petit corps frêle agité de tremblements. Il ferma les yeux, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, ressentant la douleur émanant du cœur de son ami.

- Il ne m'aime pas Quatre… gémit Duo.

- Shhhht… Je suis sûr que si.

- Il va me détester… Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir ni me parler après ça ! Oh, Quatre, j'ai si mal…

- Je sais Duo, je sais…

Il se redressa un peu et prit la tête du châtain entre ses mains ; il encra son regard dans le sien et répliqua férocement :

- Et je te jure que si Heero te fait souffrir, je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense moi ! Tu verras, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !

- Hn… Merci, Quat-chan.

- De rien Duo. Tu es mon ami, non ? conclut-il avec un sourire.

Duo sourit à son tour à travers ses pleurs et s'essuya les yeux.

- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé !

Devant le regard interrogateur et un peu perdu de l'américain, il ajouta :

- Boys don't cry !

Avec un clin d'œil ; ils retournèrent à la préparation du repas.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit d'un coup, provoquant un sursaut chez les deux occupants du salon. Un rire clair et léger s'éleva, suivit d'un pouffement amusé. Duo sortit de la pièce sautillant, poursuivit par le blond armé d'un batteur électrique, le visage couvert de blanc d'œuf battu. Sous l'œil incrédule du français et du chinois, ils coururent dans toute la maison, lorsque Quatre réussit finalement à coincer le châtain et à lui tartiner le visage de crème. Grimaçant, mais riant, Duo s'essuya comme il put.

- C'est malin, il va falloir que je me lave les cheveux maintenant ! constata-t-il en passant une main dans ses longues mèches aux reflets miel.

- T'avais qu'à pas commencer, répliqua l'arabe, implacable.

- Gnagnagna…

- Alors Maxwell, on fait le gamin ? se moqua Wufei.

- Bah quoi Wuffy ? T'es jaloux ? plaisanta Duo, les yeux pétillants. Tu voulais jouer aussi c'est ça ?

- QUOIIIIII ???

- Il t'a eu là, Chang.

Une seconde course poursuite commença sous le rire des deux autres, sauf que l'arme utilisée était un sabre et non un batteur électrique.

- Et c'est WUFEI !

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Au moment où Heero pénétra dans la pièce, la joyeuse et légère atmosphère qui régnait entre les quatre jeunes hommes disparut totalement. Duo s'était raidi sur sa chaise et serrait la mâchoire, dans un sourire crispé. Quatre se mordit la lèvre en ressentant la tension du natté. Trowa semblait impassible mais un léger tic de la tempe prouvait le contraire. Quant à Wufei, il lui semblait soudainement qu'il avait senti un courant d'air glacé envahir la pièce. 6

Le repas se passa en silence malgré les infructueuses tentatives de Quatre pour égailler les humeurs, et les malheureux essais de Duo pour paraître normal. N'en pouvant plus, l'américain se leva discrètement et quitta la pièce d'un pas nerveux et rapide. Le japonais suivit la silhouette élancée de son regard brûlant d'où ressortait tout de même une pointe de tristesse.

La semaine se passa de cette manière, Duo évitait Heero ; Heero cherchait Duo ; Duo fuyait encore plus, et ainsi de suite. Une sorte de chat entre les deux coéquipiers mais qui ne se finirait que d'une triste façon s'ils ne se bougeaient pas plus vite que ça.

Duo avait compris que Heero ne ferait rien en présence de leurs amis. Il restait donc le plus possible avec eux, accompagnant même Quatre faire les courses. Celui-ci se sentait atrocement peiné pour Duo mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Pendant ce temps, Heero fulminait. Le baka avait changé de chambre exprès pour ne pas rester avec lui, et sortait très souvent avec les autres pour éviter d'être seul en sa présence. Le brun voulait parler au natté mais celui-ci semblait avoir deviné que tant qu'il était avec ses camarades, il était "tranquille"…

Quoi ?

Il n'allait quand même pas parler de ça devant eux, non ?

…

Si..?

…

Après tout… Il était le Perfect Soldier !

Il se fichait bien de ce que pouvaient penser les gens !

…

Sauf Duo…

Le japonais ne savait pas à partir de quand l'américain avait commencé à avoir une place de plus en plus importante dans son cœur.

Il avait réussi là où tous avaient échoué. Il s'était créé une place ineffaçable dans l'esprit d'Heero ; il s'était incrusté au plus profond de lui-même.

Oh et puis ça l'emmerdait ! Shit quoi !

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme l'américain…

Il allait parler à Duo que ça lui plaise ou non.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Lorsque Duo passa le seuil de leur planque, il fut secoué d'un frisson glacé et eut l'étrange mais tenace impression qu'il n'aurait pas du, oh non, il n'aurait pas du rentrer dans cette maison. Il aperçut Heero qui le fixait sans même chercher à le dissimuler. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que le japonais le regarde qui le dérangeait ; ces temps-ci il n'avait fait QUE le dévisager en retenant sa fureur. Du moins pensait-il.  
Bref, nan, là, il le regardait d'une façon différente.

Un regard pénétrant.

Troublant.

Il déglutit malgré lui en essayant de ne pas faire attention.

Il le sentait très mal.

Très, très mal.

Et le petit sourire qu'il affichait ne lui plaisait pas.

Oh non.

Vraiment pas du tout.

¤

Trowa et Wufei vinrent les rejoindre Quatre et lui. Au moins, Heero ne ferait rien tant qu'il resterait avec eux.

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, Heero s'avança à sa grande surprise et terreur.

Il se planta juste devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur (ben quoi ? Heero faisait un bon mètre quatre vingt-cinq tandis que lui restait à un mètre soixante seize).

Il dirigea ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant et captivant dans les améthystes du châtain.

Duo attendit, incapable de réfléchir, paralysé et terrorisé.

L'intensité des perles cobalt de son équipier lui faisait perdre toute raison et il se noya dans ses prunelles.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Heero.

Ses lèvres…

_Non… Ressaisis-toi Duo !_

_¤ _

- Je voudrais te parler. J'en ai marre de ce petit jeu de cache-cache, alors tu vas me suivre bien gentiment, okay ?

Sur ce, il prit l'américain par le bras sans même attendre sa réponse. De toute façon, son ton lui indiquait bien que le japonais ne tolèrerait aucun refus.

Il le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à leur chambre, enfin, ancienne chambre à tout les deux, et referma la porte à clef derrière lui.

Duo se dégagea violemment de l'emprise pour se coller à la porte, tremblant.

Il se sentait piégé.

Il avait peur de la réaction d'Heero.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le regard cobalt du brun sur lui.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude.

Il n'y avait pas cet aspect glacé et impénétrable.

Il y avait au contraire une flamme étrange au fond de ses prunelles. Un feu qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Heero se rapprocha félinement et lorsqu'il fut face à lui, tendit la main.

Duo se raidit et sembla se tasser sur lui-même.

Etonnement, le pilote du Wing se contenta de poser sa main sur la joue du châtain en une douce caresse.

Il effleura délicatement les lèvres de l'américain de son pouce.

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux en dévisageant son équipier.

Heero se rapprocha encore plus et, laissant glisser sa main dans la longue chevelure aux reflets miel, il captura les lèvres tentatrices.

Il approfondit le baiser, explorant le palais de son vis-à-vis ; il fit passer son autre main dans le creux des reins et décrivit de sensuelles arabesques.

Duo gémit et se laissa porter par la passion du baiser.

Le japonais caressa la langue du châtain tout en enlevant l'élastique de la natte d'un geste sec, libérant les longues mèches libres qui voletèrent.

Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta de repousser le brun, mais celui-ci le tenait trop serré et refusait apparemment de le laisser partir.

Il finit par le relâcher et l'américain fit un bond en arrière, ses prunelles mauves lançant des éclairs furibonds.

Heero se contenta de le regarder, un étrange air de satisfaction sur le visage.

¤

- Dieu que cette sensation m'avait manqué… murmura-t-il pour lui-même, les yeux mi-clos.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Heero se dit que quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas en colère. Du moins en apparence. Il avait parlé d'une voix calme. Trop calme. Et bien trop froide. Une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Alors ?

- … J'en avais envie.

Des yeux écarquillés, sous le choc. Bientôt, ce fut la colère qui les assombrit.

- WH-WHAT ?? YOU'RE REALLY THE WORST !!! I FUCK YOU, BASTARD !!!

Duo était vraiment énervé. Non seulement il l'embrassait en se fichant complètement de ses sentiments, mais en plus c'était juste pour satisfaire une envie ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment envie d'en coller une au japonais.

¤

Voyant son équipier dans un tel état, Heero se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur.

Il attrapa les poignets du châtain qui commençait à s'agiter.

- Lâche moi.

Encore cette voix glacée.

- Non. Tu as mal compris.

- Au contraire. J'ai parfaitement compris.

- Non. J'en avais envie, oui, mais je rêve de ce moment depuis que TU m'as embrassé. Je ne peux même pas te décrire le plaisir que ça me procure tellement c'est intense… Je sais juste que… C'est chaud… J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te consoler quand tu es triste, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu de te voir m'éviter. Ca faisait mal aussi… Quand tu souris, je me sens heureux aussi, et mon cœur bat plus vite… Je ne comprends pas. Je… Je sais juste que je veux rester avec toi. J'ai mal quand tu es loin de moi… Ici…

¤

Il avait terminé son petit discours en murmurant et avait posé la main de Duo son propre cœur.

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres et Heero se rapprochait encore.

Le cœur de Duo battait la chamade ; il rougissait.

- Je vais recommencer Duo…

- Quoi ?

- Je vais encore t'embrasser, le prévint Heero. Si tu veux m'arrêter, fais le maintenant ; après ça sera trop tard.

Mais Duo ne bougeait pas. Il était noyé dans le regard anormalement incandescent du brun.

Alors le japonais n'hésita pas plus et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du châtain pour entamer un ballet sensuel. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène.

- Tu es…

Un baiser.

- Vraiment trop…

Un gémissement.

- Sexy…

Un corps qui se cambre.

- Pour ton bien, finit Heero en haletant légèrement.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que t'es roulé comme un dieu ? Tu t'es jamais regardé dans une glace faut croire…

- Oui mais toi… tu es atrocement sensuel, quand tu bouges, quand tu parles, quand tu souris… tout le temps… murmura le brun en parsemant la peau du cou de baisers aériens, faisant gémir Duo.

¤

L'ancien Perfect Soldier (ben oui, parce que là, il est peu beaucoup réchauffé le glaçon…) arrêta soudain ses baisers et fixa l'américain dans les yeux.

L'intensité de son regard surprit le natté.

Il frémit.

Sous le désir qu'il sentait émaner du corps de son vis-à-vis, il pouvait voir affluer un sentiment bien nouveau pour le brun.

De la tendresse.

Une incroyable tendresse avait pris place dans les orbes prussiennes.

Duo se sentit fondre et se cala plus fortement dans les bras du japonais. Il se sentait soudain intimidé devant l'ampleur de l'affection du brun pour sa personne.

Un souffle chaud vint effleurer son visage, et lorsque Heero posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front en une légère caresse, Duo ferma les yeux.

- Je t'aime Heero… murmura le châtain.

Un tendre baiser lui répondit, et Duo sut à cet instant que c'était réciproque.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Heero lui dise.

Il le savait.

Mais peut-être qu'un jour.

Un jour, son japonais pourrait lui avouer à son tour.

Juste ces trois petits mots murmurés au creux de l'oreille…

¤ FIN ¤

* * *

(1) Duo: Hey ! Je te permets pas !

Me: .. Pas besoin de ta permission voyons !

(2) Pas celle-là bande de perverses ! XD

(3) Remarquez la formulation qui dit tout XD

(4) °morte de rire° Elle m'éclate celle-là ! XD

(5) °toussote fortement° Ma gorge ? Oui, elle va bien... XD Comment ça, on sent toute l'ironie que j'ai mis dans cette remarque ? XD

(6) Il est pas un peu HS lui ? XD

* * *

.. Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais que c'est fluff-attack, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! XD Mais c'est mignon, non ? . 

C'était mon premier du genre ! Et j'ai encore touuuuut plein d'idées pour d'autres fics ! (mais comme je suis une véritable flemmarde, ça peut prendre 10 jours comme 10 mois ! (je penche plutôt pour les 10 mois mais bon.. --))

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Chalut la compagnie, et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
